


Sweet Abandon

by gokaiburuu



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: Food Porn, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokaiburuu/pseuds/gokaiburuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruto thought he was alone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Abandon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hakaseheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/gifts).



> I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not. Should I be? My brain... Is there something wrong with it? XD (No beta and I think I wrote it in about 20 minutes.)
> 
> This is all hakaseheart's fault.

Haruto walks into the room and stops dead in his tracks. What he sees on the table was enough to make any young man immediately hard, or at least he thought so. Keeping his eyes on the prize, he stalks over to the table with a confidence that says "You will be mine." It had been way too long since his last experience and he was having problems retaining any kind of control over his actions. He reaches out his hand slowly, not wanting to disturb the object of his desire, but not being able to help himself. The texture was that of dreams and he moans with abandon. Crouching and leaning over the table, he lowers his mouth to take a small taste, just a lick, of the surface. With that one taste, he uncontrollably thrusts his hips. Unable to control himself any longer, he grabs it and brings it to his mouth with little thought to the consequences. Putting as much as possible into his mouth at once, he devoured the sweetness quickly. Too quickly. He reaches out for another one desperately, this time undoing his much-too-tight pants one-handed and releasing his erection. Wrapping his hand around his cock and swallowing the second one just as quickly. As he ate one after the other, the sugar falling onto his cock & hand, sticking to his face, he comes with a wanton moan of satisfaction. Almost losing his balance, he grabs onto the edge of the table to keep himself from falling over. Haruto looked at his hands, noticing all the sugar that had stuck to them in the process. Licking the sugar from both hands, he moaned a bit at the mixture of sugar and cum. Raising one eyebrow, he sticks his fingers into his mouth and sucks it all off. When his cock starts to get hard again, he thinks twice about it, but decides to continue regardless. Who cares? Right? No one else is here anyway.

 

* * *

He never noticed his friends standing behind him. Rinko with her jaw hanging open (with a little drool at the corner of her mouth) covering Koyomi's eyes (though she could see a little through Rinko's fingers), Syunpei's eyes opened wide and his face horrified but unable to look away, and Shigeru with his back turned & his head bowed with his hand on his forehead. The large platter of miscellaneous donuts were meant for the surprise party they had planned for Haruto's birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all because of this post:  
> http://hakaseheart.tumblr.com/post/33432782399/kairikin-thecatbureau-this-picture-of-donuts


End file.
